metalarmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Iron Star
Iron Star is the main setting of the game Metal Arms: Glitch in the System. It is a rocky planet devoid of organic life, but home to four known sentient robot races: Droids, Morbots, Mils and Zombie-bots. History Iron Star was an artificial planet created by the ancient race called the Morbots out of crushed ice, rock, and ore which the Morbots gathered from space. The Morbots are believed to have helped cultivate the Droid culture, and are said to live in the planet's core, where no Droid dares to enter. The Droid race, eventually losing most knowledge of their Morbot progenitors, built towns and dug mines on the surface, co-existing with the few robot animal species. The Droids colonized Iron Star and made scientific research. Pursuing an 'evolution' of the Droid race, a group of Droid Scientists headed by Dr. Exavolt created General Corrosive, who went rogue and built the Milbot robotic species to conquer the planet. The Milbots overran Iron Star, turned the Droids into slaves and miners, and are implied to have caused the disappearance of the Morbots. A Droid Rebellion led by Colonel Alloy was formed, created to fight against the Milbot menace. After gaining a recruit by the name of Glitch, the Droids manage to shut down the Mils, and reclaim Iron Star as their own. Appearance Iron Star has a rocky, eroded desert landscape with occasional lakes or outcrops of large pieces of metal and ore, dotted by large settlements, ruins, canyons and junkyards. Underneath the surface are many caves and mines, the planet's molten core of lava, and the Morbot world. The planet contains next to no organic wildlife: no animals, plants, or insects. InhabitantsCategory:Locations The Morbots are an unseen group in Metal Arms, only spoken of, who created Iron Star and now live in its underground core. Their name instils a strong sense of discomfort in the Droids, for reasons unknown. The Droids are the anthropomorphic robot 'natives' of Iron Star. They live off nuclear energy, which powers their servo-motors and intelligence matrices, and scrap metal and ore, which repairs damage and leads to the creation of new Droids and upgrades to an existing Droid. Sub-species of Droid vary, including extra large Mr. Pockets and [[Mozer]], large [Colonel Alloy or Krunk], standard [Hosed and Screwed], small Shady, and Science Droid extinct, bar [[Exavolt|Dr. Exavolt].] The Mils are an 'evil' counterpart to Droids, similar in appearance, but existing almost solely to conquer the planet. They too live and thrive on ore and nuclear energy, and come in a wide variety of types from the tiny Squrg to the colossal Corrosive. They number well into the Millions. The Zombiebots are a cannibalistic race which gain a humanoid form from a swirling pile of scrap metal with a glowing eye at its head. They kill and eat Droids and Mils for their scrap and energy. There are also a number of minor un-named robot species on Iron Star which are of Droid colouring, but not sentient; such as the Robo-mule and''' Giant Mech-Fly'''.